


Nachts

by Melian12



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Justus und Laurenz sind wieder in La Rochelle, und stehen jetzt vor der Frage, was sie eigentlich haben.Eine Freundschaft? Mehr als das? Oder sogar eine richtige Beziehung?





	Nachts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liebesbrief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589435) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12). 



Es war an dem Abend, nachdem sie wieder in La Rochelle angelegt hatten. Und nach allem, was sie auf dieser Fahrt durchgemacht hatten, ihre Beinahe-Versenkung vor Gibraltar, das andere U-Boot, das kurz vor dem Hafen noch auf eine Mine gelaufen war und der Luftangriff… die Feindfahrt war nicht viel anders gewesen als sonst, aber gleichzeitig doch nervlich aufreibender.

Seit er Laurenz so viel näher kennengelernt hatte, hatte er Angst gehabt. Er war besorgt gewesen, dass einer von ihnen nicht zurückkehren würde. Oder dass Laurenz es sich vielleicht doch anders überlegen würde, bis sie wieder an Land waren. Wenn sie auch oft in einem Bett geschlafen hatten, und sie unzweifelhaft beide die körperliche Nähe des jeweils anderen genossen hatten, waren sie doch nie weitergegangen als zärtliche Umarmungen mit nacktem Oberkörper.

Justus hatte Laurenz‘ Körper bewundert. Heimlich, natürlich, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wie der darauf reagiert hätte, aber er hatte es auch nicht lassen können. Er hatte ihn beobachtet, wenn er sich umgezogen hatte, wenn er sich gewaschen oder rasiert hatte. Und er hatte sich gewünscht, diese weiche Haut unter den Fingern und unter den Lippen zu spüren. Laurenz war vielleicht schmal gebaut, aber er war trotzdem attraktiv, und in jeder Nacht, in der Justus hinter ihm gelegen und ihn im Arm gehalten hatte, in der er Laurenz‘ warmen, atmenden Oberkörper gestreichelt hatte, hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein könnte, wenn er ihn tiefer streichelte. Wenn er seine Finger über die schmale Hüfte fahren lassen würde, wenn er sich vorsichtig unter Laurenz‘ Hosenbund tasten würde…

Jetzt, in La Rochelle, hatte Justus eigentlich damit gerechnet, die Nacht alleine verbringen zu müssen. Sicher, er hätte sich ein Mädchen aus einem Bordell kaufen können, wenn er das gewollt hätte… aber er wollte kein Mädchen. Er wollte, wenn überhaupt, dann Laurenz in seinem Bett. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Laurenz das auch wollte. Seit sie nämlich Urlaub bekommen hatten, hatte er ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Umso größer war seine Überraschung, als er an diesem Abend, wie so oft, in der _Bar Royal_ saß, eine Flasche Champagner auf dem Tisch und bereits das zweite, halb leere Glas in der Hand, und auf einmal Laurenz in der Tür stehen sah. Laurenz, wie immer korrekt gekleidet, in sauberer, gebügelter Uniform, in der er so verboten gut aussah, hoch aufgerichtet und mit einem nervösen Glanz in den Augen. Und er trat ohne Zögern zu Justus an den Tisch.

„Hätten Sie eine Minute für mich? Unter vier Augen…“

Zur Sicherheit nahm Justus noch einen Schluck Champagner aus seinem Glas, denn er wusste schließlich nicht genau, was Laurenz ihm gleich unterbreiten wollte, und folgte ihm dann vor die Tür. Draußen war es kalt, und Justus fragte sich, ob er nicht vielleicht seinen Mantel hätte mitnehmen sollen. Vielleicht dauerte diese Unterredung ja länger…

Laurenz führte Justus an eine abgelegene Stelle neben der Straße, nahe dem militärischen Sperrgebiet, wo vor allem um diese Uhrzeit niemand mehr vorbeikommen würde. Und selbst wenn jemand vorbeikam, würde er wohl kaum die Anwesenheit zweier deutscher Offiziere hinterfragen. Zumindest hoffte Laurenz das, als er jetzt leise zu sprechen begann.

„Justus. Du weißt ja schon, dass du mir mehr als ein guter Freund geworden bist, in den letzten Monaten…“

„Und ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du mir genauso viel bedeutest“, fiel Justus ihm ins Wort. Der Mond schien so hell in dieser Nacht, dass Laurenz sein Lächeln sehen konnte. Und das Lächeln, das er ihm schenkte, war nicht sein übliches freches Grinsen, sondern etwas viel weicheres, zärtlicheres. Etwas, das man nicht so oft an ihm zu sehen bekam.

Laurenz seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie weit du gehen möchtest mit diesem… Verhältnis. Aber wenn du Lust hast… diese Nacht… also, alles was ich sagen möchte…“ Er war so nervös, dass seine Hände schwitzten. Er hätte Justus gerne berührt, aber das traute er sich nicht. Also knetete er unruhig den Saum seines Uniformrocks. „Alles was ich sagen möchte, ist, dass ich einen Ort kenne, an dem man ungestört ist, für heute Nacht, und wenn du mitkommen willst… dann… Wir müssen auch nicht weiter gehen als an Bord“, fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Nicht, dass er Justus am Ende verschreckte und der dann nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte…

Aber der lachte nur, wie er immer lachte, und klopfte Laurenz liebevoll auf die Schulter. „So ein Ort also…“ Im Mondschein konnte Laurenz sehen, dass sein Freund ihm zuzwinkerte. „Und du willst mir jetzt nicht zufällig auch noch den Weg dorthin beschreiben?“

Laurenz hoffte, dass Justus nicht sah, wie rot er wurde, als er nickte. „Die verlassene Scheune, neben dem Feldweg nach Périgny“, meinte er leise.

Justus nickte bedächtig. „Dann geh schon mal vor. Ich hole meinen Mantel, und noch die eine oder andere Sache… ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir.“ Vorsichtig sah er sich um, dann, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, beugte er sich vor und hauchte Laurenz einen Kuss auf die Wange, so kurz und vorsichtig, dass Laurenz sich hinterher fragte, ob es überhaupt passiert war. Wie versteinert stand er da und sah Justus hinterher, der die Straße entlang wieder zurück zur _Bar Royal_ ging. Noch immer prickelte seine Wange an der Stelle, wo Justus‘ Lippen sie berührt hatten. Laurenz seufzte leise, dann drehte er sich um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zum Hotel.

In seinem Bauch kribbelte es vor Vorfreude, und ein wenig auch vor Angst. Er wusste, wie falsch das war, was sie hier im Begriff waren, zu tun, und er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass man sie entdecken würde. Er fragte sich, was eigentlich mit ihm passiert war, dass er auch das letzte bisschen Anstand und Verstand offenbar an Bord dieses U-Boots zurückgelassen hatte. Er wunderte sich, wann er eigentlich die festen Überzeugung seines Weltbilds verloren hatte.

Aber gleichzeitig wollte er das, was Justus und er vorhatten, unbedingt. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese Gefühle kamen, die er für den quirligen, rothaarigen Wachoffizier hegte, aber sie waren da, das war nicht zu leugnen. Und wenn sie Laurenz auch ein wenig Angst machten, konnte er doch nicht leugnen, dass es irgendwie auch schön war…

Als Justus einige Zeit später die knarzende Scheunentür vorsichtig aufschob, blinzelte er wie blind ins Stockdunkel.

„Laurenz?“

„Justus? Gut, du bist’s…“

Vorsichtig tastete Justus sich nach vorne, auf die Stimme zu, bis er mit den Händen gegen etwas Warmes stieß. Laurenz‘ Oberkörper. Und Laurenz streckte im Gegenzug die Arme aus, legte sie um Justus und zog den kleineren Offizier an sich.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist“, meinte er, und vergrub das Gesicht in Justus‘ weichem, frisch gewaschenen Haar. „Ich habe dich jetzt schon so vermisst…“

Justus lachte leise. „Jetzt schon? Wir sind doch noch keine zehn Stunden wieder an Land…“

„Aber das hat gereicht.“

Justus richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah Laurenz an. Seine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, draußen schien noch immer der fast volle Mond und sein Licht war hell genug, um hier drinnen zumindest Umrisse zu erkennen. Langsam hob Justus die Hand, streichelte Laurenz über die wie gewohnt glatt rasierte Wange. Zärtlich fuhren seine Finger die weichen Lippen nach, die Rundung des Kinns, er streckte sich ein wenig nach oben – und Laurenz verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte. Er beugte sich zu Justus hinunter, und sie küssten sich zum ersten Mal.

Laurenz hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass sie hier gerade etwas absolut Verbotenes – etwas zu Recht Verbotenes – taten, aber zugleich fühlten sich Justus‘ Lippen so gut und so warm und so richtig an… Er verriet gerade alles, woran er glaubte und wofür er stand; er verriet seine Uniform, sein Land, seinen Führer. Aber er tat es für Justus, und für Justus war es ihm dieses Risiko wert. Hätte ihm noch vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt, dass er heute hier stehen würde, in einer baufälligen Scheue an einem Feldweg in Frankreich, und einen Mann küssen würde, er hätte ihn wegen Offiziersbeleidigung an die Wand stellen lassen. Und jetzt stand er nicht nur tatsächlich hier – es gefiel ihm sogar.

Mehr noch, es erregte ihn.

Justus hatte seine Hände in Laurenz‘ seidigem Haar vergraben. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er wagen konnte, aber nach einiger Zeit traute er sich auch, mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig über Laurenz‘ Unterlippe zu lecken, nach Einlass zu fragen. Er war trotzdem ein wenig überrascht, als der andere fast sofort seinen Mund öffnete, den Kuss erwiderte und verhalten stöhnte.

Keuchend löste Justus sich wieder von ihm. Im schwachen Licht konnte er nicht wirklich viel sehen, doch seine Hand strich liebevoll über Laurenz‘ Wange.

„Was willst du, Laurenz?“, flüsterte er sanft.

„Was ich… ich… ich weiß nicht…“ Laurenz schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe noch nie…“

Justus lachte leise. „Keine Angst, das hatte ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht erwartet. Ich hatte ja auch erst ein Mal mit ‘nem Mann. Und das war vor dem Krieg, das war ich gerade achtzehn“, fügte er noch hinzu, aber Laurenz unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, das ist nicht, was ich… also… ich hatte noch nie… auch nicht mit einem Mädchen….“

„Oh.“ Justus hielt kurz überrascht inne, dann lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne, küsste Laurenz kurz auf die Lippen, bevor er meinte: „Das macht genauso wenig… wenn du möchtest, können wir auch einfach nur kuscheln…“

Laurenz seufzte leise und schmiegte sein Gesicht wieder an Justus* zerzaustes Haar. „Ich weiß es nicht… lass uns vielleicht erst einmal…“, nuschelte er, nahm Justus an der Hand und führte ihn in eine Ecke der Scheune, in der Stroh auf dem Boden aufgeschüttet war. Auch zwei Wolldecken lagen dort, und Laurenz hatte fürsorglich seinen Mantel über das Stroh gebreitet. Jetzt ließ er sich auf diesem improvisierten Lager nieder und zog Justus mit sich, auf seinen Schoß, um ihn dann wieder liebevoll zu küssen.

Justus saß rittlings auf Laurenz‘ Oberschenkeln. Er hatte sich den Mantel ausgezogen und saß jetzt nur noch in Hose und Hemd da, die Arme um den Hals seines Freundes geschlungen, und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Erst, nachdem sie einige Male hatten Luft holen müssen, fragte er leise, ob sie sich nicht hinlegen wollten.

Sie zogen sich die Stiefel aus, dann lag Justus wieder hinter Laurenz, wie es an Bord immer gewesen war, wenn sie zur selben Zeit frei gehabt hatten; er hielt den anderen Mann zärtlich im Arm, streichelte sanft über seine Brust und seine Oberarme, und gab ihm von Zeit zu Zeit federleichte Küsse in den Nacken. So hatte er nächtelang Laurenz im Arm gehalten, bis sie beide eingeschlafen waren, und so würde er ihn auch in dieser Nacht halten…

Nur, dass in dieser Nacht Laurenz irgendwann seine Hand auf die seine legte und sie tiefer führte. Dass er in dieser Nacht anfing, Laurenz‘ Hüfte zu streicheln. Sanft massierte Justus Laurenz‘ Penis durch seine Hose hindurch, und schließlich glitten tatsächlich seine Finger unter seinen Hosenbund. Er fühlte Hitze unter seinen Fingerspitzen, und Schweiß, und gelockte Haare, die nicht so fein und seidig waren wie die auf Laurenz‘ Kopf, aber trotzdem weich. Sanft ließ er seine Finger durch diese warmen Haare gleiten, lauschte auf Laurenz‘ Atem, der langsam schneller wurde.

„Darf ich dich ausziehen?“

Laurenz nickte nur. Manchmal wunderte er sich, wie schüchtern Justus klang, wenn er alleine mit ihm sprach. Gar nicht so selbstsicher, wie man es sonst von ihm gewohnt war. Aber er mochte diesen zarten, schüchternen Justus fast noch lieber als den lauten, selbstbewussten. Da wirkte er so verletzlich… diese Momente hatten etwas so intimes für Laurenz, dass er seinen Freund am liebsten fest an seine Brust drücken und ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte…

Justus zog seine Hände wieder aus Laurenz‘ Hose und begann zunächst, langsam das Hemd seines Freundes aufzuknöpfen. Als der sich schließlich aufsetzte, um sich das offene Hemd ganz auszuziehen, entledigte sich auch Justus dem größten Teil seiner Kleidung, lag dann nur noch in Unterhose da. Schon das Gefühl von Laurenz‘ weicher Haut beim Ausziehen war genug gewesen, um ihn zu erregen, seine Erektion pochte ungeduldig vor sich hin.

Sein Freund legte sich wieder neben Justus, der noch immer aufrecht da saß, und jetzt sanft über Laurenz‘ nackten Bauch streichelte. Dann tasteten seine Finger nach seiner Hose, vorsichtig öffnete er sie, zog sie ihm aus, während Laurenz schwer atmend auf dem Rücken lag und zu ihm nach unten schaute. Sanft rieb Justus einige Male an Laurenz‘ Erektion auf und ab, bis der irgendwann ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Dann ließ er von ihm ab, zog seine eigene Unterhose aus und beugte sich dann so tief über Laurenz‘ Unterkörper, bis er seinen Penis mit den Lippen berührte.

„Was… hast du jetzt vor?“

„Dir einen blasen.“

„Was?“

Justus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht erzählen, dass das auch noch nie jemand bei dir… bist du nie in den Puff gegangen?“

Energisch schüttelte Laurenz den Kopf, Justus hörte das Stroh unter dem Mantel rascheln. „Das ist doch unanständig… wenn man nicht verheiratet ist… oder zumindest verlobt…“

Grinsend betrachtete Justus den Umriss seines Freundes, den er im schwachen Licht erahnen konnte. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie rot Laurenz gerade geworden war. „Man, du hast echt was verpasst… Soll ich trotzdem?“

„Was?“

„Na, blasen.“

Er konnte hören, wie Laurenz‘ Finger nervös mit dem Stoff des Mantels spielten, das Stroh raschelte verräterisch, dann meinte er leise: „… ja. Bitte.“

Vorsichtig zog Justus auch noch Laurenz* Unterhose aus, dann beugte er sich über ihn und schloss seine Lippen um den bereits steifen Penis seines Freundes. Laurenz biss die Zähne zusammen, keuchte auf, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Justus‘ Mund war warm und feucht und fühlte sich gut an… Was sie hier taten, verstieß gegen jedes Gesetzt des Anstands und der guten Sitten… wie konnte es sein, dass es trotzdem so gut war?

Immer wieder bewegte Justus seine Lippen von der Spitze einige Zentimeter nach unten in Richtung der Hoden, saugte an dem immer härter werdenden Penis, aber hauptsächlich leckte er mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Spitze, was Laurenz immer lauter keuchen ließ.

Schließlich hielt Justus kurz inne und fragte leise: „Ist das gut so?“

„Ja…“, flüsterte Laurenz atemlos, und mehr musste Justus nicht wissen, um sich wieder der Erektion seines Freundes zuzuwenden. Er leckte und saugte weiter an der tropfenden Spitze, umschloss jetzt aber den unteren Teil mit einer Hand, rieb den Schaft und massierte Laurenz‘ Hoden. Seine andere Hand war mit seiner eigenen Erektion beschäftigt. Sein Freund vergrub seine Hände schließlich in Justus‘ Schopf, hielt sich an ihm fest, fuhr ihm immer wieder durch die verwuschelten, roten Haare.

Justus steigerte das Tempo ein wenig, was Laurenz ein weiteres Mal aufkeuchen ließ, und dann verstärkte sich der Griff in seinen Haaren auf einmal, und Laurenz stöhnte wieder leise auf. Sein Bauch spannte sich an, das spürte Justus, und dann ergoss er sich in mehreren Schüben in Justus‘ Mund. Schließlich lag er erschöpft da, noch immer waren seine Hände in dem weichen roten Haar des anderen vergraben, er atmete schwer.

Justus schluckte die salzige Flüssigkeit hinunter und setzte sich auf. Seine eigene Erektion war fast schmerzhaft hart, und dass Laurenz sich jetzt ebenfalls aufrichtete und begann, sanft seine Oberschenkel zu streicheln, reichte fast schon aus, um ihn Sterne sehen zu lassen. Er atmete schwer, seine Hand bewegte sich immer schneller, und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu laut zu sein, als er gleich darauf kam.

Justus ließ sich nach vorne fallen, lehnte sich an Laurenz‘ Schulter, und der zog ihn sanft in eine warme Umarmung. Zärtlich küssten sie sich, wieder und wieder, bis Laurenz in der kühlen Luft zu zittern anfing. Noch immer waren sie splitternackt und verschwitzt, und es war noch recht früh im Jahr.

„Willst du dich nicht lieber zudecken?“ Justus‘ Flüstern klang ein wenig besorgt, und er griff, ohne auf Laurenz‘ Antwort zu warten, nach der Wolldecke und legte sie seinem Freund um die Schultern.

Der nickte dankbar, dann legte er sich, müde wie er war, wieder hin. Justus breitete noch die andere Decke, sowie seinen eigenen Mantel über Laurenz, bevor er sich hinter ihm unter die Decken kuschelte, ihn, wie sonst auch immer, liebevoll umarmte und ihm wieder kleine Küsschen in den Nacken gab. Er hörte Laurenz‘ Atem immer ruhiger und tiefer werden, und er wünschte sich, dass es jede Nacht so sein könnte. In Nächten, in denen kein Krieg war. In Nächten, in denen sie zusammen sein konnten, ohne Angst haben zu müssen. Vielleicht würde es solche Nächte ja irgendwann einmal geben…

Über diesen Gedanken schlief Justus schließlich ein.


End file.
